


mono

by DuanDuan



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuanDuan/pseuds/DuanDuan
Summary: 对准京的床位的摄像头转动，亮灯，仿佛一种无声交流的语言。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 群内小作业

京 少年监犯  
薰 监狱管理

 

对准京的床位的摄像头转动，亮灯，仿佛一种无声交流的语言。

监房304室。

京无力地趴在凌乱的床板上，四肢被强行固定姿势了一个多小时，小腿弯曲着已经麻痹了，关节缓慢地传来阵阵压迫的痛，脸埋在沾了不知道谁的体液的被单里。  
他听到自己逐渐平复下来的鼻息，血管突突地奔流过耳膜，那些嘈杂和恶语随着眼前污浊的体液一样被排走了。终于，这个监仓的放风时间已经结束了，他无尽无终的小小苦难暂时告一段落了。

不，还没有。

稍稍转转脖子，余光可以瞄到，摄像头那点地狱幽火一般的红光。  
京麻木地将视线挪到那个圆形的监控镜头方向，眨了眨眼，随后身体放松下来，闭上了双眼。

嚓……嚓

嗯，他听到了，摄像头机械转动的轻微响声。  
睁眼一看，果然，方向从能够看到他床铺的角度，转到门口了。

哼

他不知道那个摄像头背后注视着他的人到底是谁，是一个人还是一群人，到底是什么？

那个对准京的床位方向的摄像头转动，亮灯，虽然那是无机质的摄像头，但他自从第一次看到那个他本以为只是装饰作用的摄像头亮起灯来，他就读懂了这里面无言的窥视。除了那些过来强暴自己的监犯，京知道有更沉重更无法摆脱的东西在压制着自己，除了那些泄欲的人，真正地更加令他感到绝望和作呕。

他每一次被欺凌，被强行进入，每一次哭喊，都收在谁的眼底。  
他每一次被玩弄，被强行塞满，每一次射出，都收在谁的眼底。

渐渐地，京进入了浅眠。

 

“おやすみ。”

监控室。

他默默又抽过一张纸巾，把那团纸再包起来，轻轻扔进脚边垃圾桶里。  
不知道是第几次，他故意和别的监控人员调班，为的就是这段时间确保自己能够安静欣赏西村京彻底被凌辱的实时监控。

看着西村从第一天被送进来，细小的身板并不能撑起来宽大的制服，在这里一身狂气被迫收敛起来，势单力薄，一眼望去无害得像只奶狗。直至今天，他那身街头功夫在外面混混没关系，但不幸的是，在这个世界里没有任何资源和靠山，还是会被无情地踩在食物链低端。

这里谁不知道新仓薰有个前政务高管老爷子，退休前爆出来贿赂丑闻，给儿子安排的好职位没有了，搞了这么破地方呆着，据说新仓薰其实也不是什么读书的好料子，是个染发飙车翘课的近似不良。

“嘛……这就很简单了，新仓那家伙压抑嘛，家里老子又没法反抗，在监狱里看着西村被搞心理上发泄下，哼……不都这样么，还是个基佬……”  
“啧，说得好像和你无关似得，你不也过去西村那个房间吗？”砂月一脸不满对匠说。  
“傻呀你，我才不搞西村的屁股！……事后帮忙给点安慰品西村罢了。”  
“哟~那西村那些小药膏啥的都是新仓偷偷让送过去的？哈哈真是个变态基佬，看上西村什么了呀到底……”  
“……啊，我可从来没有说过是新仓让我送过去的啊，你个大嘴巴……不要乱讲话被盯上了，之后被人压的不是西村就是你咯”匠坐在板凳上，冷冷地转过头。  
“切……新仓那个变态……”砂月起身，离开了。

 

匠说的那些给西村的东西，的确就是些适用于伤口撕裂的药膏，透明亚克力小包装，没有任何说明，每次匠也就是趁那个牢房的迷乱气息还未完全散去的时候，偷偷溜过去随手扔在西村床边，至于具体交代的用量，每次看到西村被搞得乌里八糟趴在那里的狗样子，匠都懒得找西村讲明，“喂，有人给你点药……死不了吧……”  
就这么又过了几次，匠知道，那人就通过门口那个摄像头看得一清二楚，西村被搞成什么情况，他有没有老实按照吩咐去把药给西村，全都收在眼里，他心里知道这里面新仓是最大获益者，但从来不会出面弄脏自己的手参与任何一个环节，都是别的狱警悄悄给他好处收买他去传东西给西村。

京醒了。  
那个几乎没有存在感的同室监犯回来了，每次他被其他监仓的人进来欺凌，那个隔壁床的总会第一时间逃出去，也不知道去了哪里，都是过几天才见到人。  
哼……

警铃大响。  
大概是混乱之中有人趁机打开了仓门吧，京只是安静把手中的书放下，扔到枕头边，蜷缩着在床上冷眼观望。反正，目前只要那帮人不来强迫他张开腿，天塌下来都无所谓。

傻的吧，这个地方怎么能跑出去。

各种嘈杂中有几个监狱警卫匆忙的脚步声越来越响，由远至近，啪塔啪塔，由近至远。  
脚步声过去了之后，京的余光瞄到门口闪过的一个人影。  
不高的一个男人，穿着和普通监狱警卫不太一样的制服，少了那种暴戾的气场，灰色帽子下压着的头发毛毛糙糙的，在隔壁监仓和自己门口边徘徊走了两步。  
转过头来了，鼻梁挺高的，戴着眼镜，苍白的脸挂着带点厌恶意味的表情，不小心对上了视线，那道漠然又带着奇怪温度的视线，目光如网般铺落在京整个人身上，望着京似是在检查什么。  
估计是来确认这边的犯人有没有也趁机搞事的吧？  
京无所谓地直视着外面的那个警卫，无聊地看了两秒便转过头，拉起被子蒙头继续缩着。  
但哪怕闭上双眼，刚刚那个人的剪影也残留在视网膜上。  
对，像角落天花上摄像头那点地狱幽火一般的红光。  
像该死的紫外线，京心里想。  
肉眼无法捕捉到，但传递到肉身上的能量是能实打实地感受到的。这个星球上多少生物生长都要依附于这种能量，受限于此，从天而降，无处逃避的能量。  
抽出来压在床下的小本子和笔，京悄悄画下一个太阳，一个临死的人沐浴在阳光下，被挂在处刑架上奄奄一息，再加上一笔表示血迹的细线条，小小的简笔画完成，这是属于他自己的小小的自由。

\--------  
“喂，你知道隔壁搞事的那些什么来头吗？”  
“唔……没兴趣知道呢……”匠无力地靠在铁栅栏，正和隔壁的人在对话，这时一个高个儿的警卫慢悠悠踱步过来，“喂喂，你”，匠看看周围，低着头，确认了是在和他说话，“记得今天晚上把那个带过去给他……”，匠识趣地点头，“好的，知道了……”换上油腻微笑的表情目送那个警卫走开。  
“哎……那小子又要倒霉了吧”  
“你就不能假装没有听到么，走开啦！”匠不耐烦地回了句。  
是的，说的也没错，京那小子又要倒霉的了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 相见

又响起警铃的尖锐鸣声，监狱的事态升级了，又一拨警力人员经过。

方才在门口徘徊那个警卫幽幽地站在监仓门口，下巴朝京扬起来。监仓里的人烦躁地扔开被子，坐起来，起身踱步到门口。  
没想到门被打开，警卫看着京吓到地瞪了瞪眼，不耐烦看着还木在原地的京，迅速地一把把人拉出来，下一秒就将京的双手戴上手铐，一只手稳住京的肩膀上暗暗用力指使他往前走。  
京被一路拽着进到一个没有标示的房间里。  
与其说是被拽着，不如说只是被稍稍用力牵引着，但关门的一瞬被这个男人慌忙推进房内，双手被手铐固定住，京重心不稳一下把自己绊倒在地上。  
余光感觉到有一阵熟悉的人造的荧光热量，一抬头，京看到满满的显示屏占了半面墙高，正想仔细再看的时候，那个男人走了过来，稍显单薄的身躯背着光挡住了京的视线。

注意到那个男人冷感的视线，京无所谓地歪着身子坐在地上，二人之间的气氛突然冷下来，不知道要说什么好，他对这个狱警不熟悉，想问为什么要趁乱带他离开突发的监狱帮派纠纷，没有立场用言语发问，但他知道自己的双眼透出的疑问，眼前这个男人一定感觉得到。

薰还能感觉到自己加速的心跳。  
轻轻依靠在监控屏前的桌子上，他也不知道怎么了脑袋一热，居然到监仓去把人直接拉过来了，啊，等会儿要怎么把人送回去呢？  
之前再大胆也不会直接去接触京，虽然在闭路电视的监控里悄悄对着这个人被侵犯的画面打飞机也不是什么他做不出来的事情。  
京扶着一张矮椅子，缓慢地把自己支撑起来。  
颓然地立着。  
“你……都能看的到吗？”京问 （看到了自己房间那个监控  
男人往右边那个屏幕瞟了一眼，轻微地算是点头承认了这个事实。

薰的手指冰冷，平静地搭在被手铐禁锢的京的手背上，“如果在这里也能做完的话，就安全送你回去……回去之后，没有人知道你来过这里。”  
没想到这个男人平静甚至带点冰冷却讲出这样的话语。是这样滥用权力，  
手铐被解开。  
京顺从地低身舔弄，对方那里完全是软塌塌的状态，只是一团软肉，和平日蓄势待发早已雄起的其他监犯完全不同，没有太多肉欲和性的热力，而是一种被冷藏太久无法再被唤醒的无力之感。  
并不是那么浓重的性的气味和欲望的热量，京默默思考着至今发生的一切，他的思考能力范围已经接近极限。所以其实这些狱警都能在监控里看到他……默默忍受着一切，甚至被当做这些人出勤时间的声色娱乐一部分，自己到底是什么？  
一个临死的人沐浴在阳光下，被挂在处刑架上奄奄一息。京想起来了自己画下那个小人，那个自己虚构的画面，到头来却毫不意外地预言了自己。  
脑袋被一只带点温度的手轻轻抚着，自己的肉身机械地吞吐着，不知不觉口舌和下巴链接的肌肉开始发酸，从唇边溢出的唾液滴到前胸的衣服和地板上，而被自己唇舌肆弄的器官也就只能呈现半勃的状态。  
抬头望着那冷冽的鼻尖和下巴曲线，双眼微闭，拂着京的侧脸，薰示意让他停下。  
薰知道他在想什么，是每个男人都会在意的问题嘛。薰在这种情况下无法完全勃起，京明明已经在他眼前，还是不能。  
京的双手再次被手铐锁定，薰在他身后，手指轻轻上下摩挲着京被禁锢的手腕的内侧嫩滑皮肤，在耳边悄声道“你被他们侵犯的样子，我每次都能看着打出来……满满的，下次全部给你……”语气中已经没有了一开始的冷谈和威严，自带一丝戏谑和不合时宜的露骨情欲。  
埋藏已久的怨气和愤懑瞬间涌起，小个子猛地转过身，薰的手被甩开，脸上带着莫名胜利感的微笑让小个子更加生气。

“即使是被挂着处刑架上，也要拉着这群恶魔一起！”京心里想。

随后一言不发地被送回了监仓，那个同室监犯回来了，小心翼翼地望了眼一同送京回来的警卫，难得地悄声向京说“怎么是他带着你回来呢？……”


End file.
